wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
If We Make It Through December
If We Make It Through December is the sixth episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on August 24, 2018. Synopsis It's the holiday season in Purgatory and Wynonna must team up with a new ally to search for a missing kid on Christmas Day. Plot It’s Christmas time in Purgatory, and Bulshar is feeling festive, snatching up Purgatory first families right from under Sheriff Nedley’s nose. Two of his victims are a kid named Tim McBlake, and Robin — Jeremy’s crush! The remaining members of the Black Badge snap into action, searching high and low for clues. A deputy we haven’t seen before (but wish we had, because he’s a dreamboat) joins forces with our gang, and gets particularly close to Wynonna, who’s still begrudging Doc for not telling her he had a vampire wife this whole time. How does that not come up earlier? And Waverly is still curious about her demon/angel father Julian, whose whereabouts are unknown, except maybe to Bobo, says Michelle. All while this is going on, Bulshar is busy down in his underground bunker throwing first settlers in cages, exacting revenge for their complicity in his persecution by Wyatt Earp. Wynonna and her new hotty deputy put their heads, and hearts, together to find the bunker, and kick demon ass while emancipating the first families; but not before they allow Bulshar to escape. Rats. Sheriff Nedley is fed up with all this supernaturally-spent overtime, and decides to retire. Doc is fearing his mortality more than ever, and implores the Contessa to turn him into a vampire — which she does. And Michelle frees Bobo from the well in exchange for his help in finding Julian. Next week is gonna be crazy! Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Megan Follows as Michelle Gibson * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Chantel Riley as Kate * Justin Kelly as Robin Jett * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Sebastian Pigott as Charlie * Brooke McCann as Young Michelle * Graham Mothersill as Young Ward Earp * Ian Shaw as Young Julian * Dylan Poyser as Timothy McBlake Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, If We Make It Through December by Merle Haggard. * In this episode Randy Nedley retires and appoints Nicole Haught as the new Sheriff of Purgatory. * Doc Holliday becomes a vampire in this episode. * Melanie Scrofano (Wynonna Earp) and Sebastian Pigott (Charlie) have both appeared in the show 'Being Erica', though they never worked together. They played Rebecca and Kai Booker respectively. Media Images 306still 001.jpg 306still 002.jpg 306still 003.jpg 306still 004.jpg 306still 005.jpg 306still 006.jpg 306still 007.jpg 306still 008.jpg 306still 009.jpg 306still 010.jpg 306still 011.jpg 306still 012.jpg 3x6(1).jpg 3x6(3).jpg 3x6(4).jpg 3x6(5).jpg 3x6(6).jpg Michelle and Wynonna.jpg 3x6(8).jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 6 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes